A Wingéd Wolf
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: What if Ron found a helicopter in the Chamber of Secrets? Airwolf/Harry Potter Crossover AU


A Wingéd Wolf

Teaser: What if Ron found a helicopter in the Chamber of Secrets? Airwolf/Harry Potter Crossover AU

* * *

_The Lady is very much a living thing._

* * *

Ron sighed to himself as he moved another piece of rubble. Lockhart was safely out of the way. Soon enough he'd have the hole wide enough for Ginny and Harry to get back through. _Come on Harry._ A rumble interrupted his musing. Another section of wall was threatening to come down. Ron yelped and ran, not wanting to end up trapped beneath a pile of rubble. He reached the relative safety of the tunnel and looked back. The wall gave one final rumble and collapsed, revealing another tunnel. Lockhart appeared, attracted by the noise.

"Shall we investigate?"

Before Ron could say 'no' Lockhart was moving forward, whistling to himself. Ron groaned and followed. They walked through the tunnel, Ron keeping an eye out for danger. After a few minutes they came to a cavern. Ron pulled Lockhart back and went first, scanning the cave for any signs of the basilisk. There was no basilisk but in the center of the cavern sat a rather extraordinary machine. It was mostly black, with a white underside. Short, stubby wings extended out of the machine's middle area. The nose was curved, reminding Ron of a racing broom's aerodynamic look. It had a tail and a huge double blade sat on its back. The blade rocked back and forth in the breeze. Light filtered down, illuminating the room. Ron gaped and Lockhart gave a pleased cry of delight.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating." The blond teacher hurried forward, examining the black machine in closer detail. Ron followed, letting his gaze travel over the machine's body. _There._ He reached out and pulled the handle. The door hissed open, lights coming on in the machine's interior. Ron leaned in, inspecting the interior. Two sticks, one for each seat, jutted up so that if Ron sat in the seat, he would be straddling the curious thing. Ron pulled himself up, sitting in the right hand seat. There were two more sticks between the seats. _Are these controls?_ Ron wondered. His gaze scanned the counsel, taking in curious circular items. None of them seemed the least bit familiar.

"_Pilot?"_

Ron yelped. "What? Who said that?"

A giggle. _"I'm Airwolf."_

"Airwolf?"

"_Yes. The Guardians left me here. They said someone would find me. Looks like you did. Do you need help?"_

Ron gaped. "There's a basilisk down here that's got my sister. My best mate, Harry went to find her but I'm stuck with a cave-in and a nimwit who can't remember his own name."

"_Memory Charm?"_

"Yep."

Lockhart looked in. "Are you talking to yourself."

"No," Ron growled.

"_I help. Get him in here."_

Ron pulled Lockhart in and shoved him in the backseat. "You stay there. Now, how do I start this thing?"

"_Above you. They are marked 'starter'."_

Ron pushed the switches and heard a hum as the blade on Airwolf's back began to turn. At first the blade was slow but it quickly gained speed. _"Pull back the collective."_

"What?"

"_The stick next to the seat. Careful now. I'm helping you fly but you need to be cautious."_

"Now you tell me," Ron grumbled as he eased the 'collective' up. The craft rose and began to turn.

"_Get your hand on the cyclic! Feet on the rudder pedals!"_

Ron winced and obeyed. The turn stopped but he had to keep maneuvering the controls to keep it that way. _"Very good. There's another tunnel about five feet above us. I can get through there."_

Ron brought the craft up again until he saw the tunnel. "There?"

"_Yes. Let's go."_

* * *

Harry could hear Riddle screaming at the basilisk to attack him, to kill him. He brought Gryffindor's sword up again and waited for the snake to lunge. A whirring sound halted the battle. Harry squinted, spying a tunnel right behind the basilisk. Something was coming. He dodged out of the way as a black helicopter appeared.

* * *

"I say, what's that?" Lockhart inquired.

"Never mind that. How do I kill it?"

"_Your finger's on the firing stud!"_ Airwolf cried. _"Weapons extended."_

Ron squeezed the button and watched the basilisk writhe. It gave a horrible cry and tumbled. He turned Airwolf and spotted… "Ginny!"

"_I can save her. Land quickly."_

Ron brought the craft down, only remembering the 'landing gear' when Airwolf scolded him. As the black machine came to a halt he saw a wingéd wolf appear next to his sister. The wolf was black, with shimmering ivory wings. Ron scrambled out of Airwolf and watched the wolf spring. A stranger with black hair fell, crying out as the wolf snarled.

"_Release her!"_

Harry's yelp told Ron that his friend could hear the wolf as well. The pale, almost transparent stranger hissed. "You can't make me."

It was the wrong thing to say. The wolf growled and bit. The boy screamed as light seemed to erupt from his body. The wolf pulled and the screaming grew louder. For a long moment nothing else happened. Then the stranger simply dissolved, leaving nothing behind but the light in the wolf's jaws. Airwolf trotted over to Ginny and released her burden. Ginny tended to, she leapt toward Riddle's diary. _"This must be destroyed. Use the sword."_

Harry nodded and hefted his newfound sword. A quick slash took care of the diary and then Harry turned to Ron. "Where'd you find a helicopter?"

Ron frowned. "What's a helicopter? I found an Airwolf."

Harry opened his mouth but the wolf's laughter interrupted him. _"Little one, my _name_ is Airwolf. Your friend is right. I'm a helicopter. A sentient one, but a helicopter nonetheless. Now then, shall we depart? Bring the diary. I know a way out of this place."_

* * *

Dumbledore surveyed the helicopter, eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses. "This is a fascinating find, Mr. Weasley. Airwolf has long been a rumor about the grounds."

"Is she magic?" Ron asked.

"_No."_

"No she is not, Mr. Weasley. At least not in the sense that wizards and witches are. She was built in America I believe. The rumors I have heard concern her upgrades at the hands of the Guardians. Not even I know who the Guardians are. One thing is clear Mr. Weasley."

"What?"

"Only those meant to pilot her can hear her. Now, I would imagine that Hermione would like to meet Airwolf."

Harry frowned. "You think Hermione is a pilot too?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Airwolf is meant to be flown by three Mr. Potter." The great wizard paused a moment. "I will handle Lucius, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger will be down shortly. After you have tested my little theory, I think you will want to speak to the rest of the Weasley clan."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and waited until Dumbledore was gone. "So that's why Lockhart couldn't hear her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry mused.

"_Three pilots needed, as Headmaster has said. One must be aircraft commander."_

Harry bit his lip. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You found her. You should be aircraft commander."

Ron shook his head. "No Harry. You keep your head better in a fight. Thanks though." They spotted Hermione coming out of the castle.

"You did it!" Hermione shouted, running to them. She slid to a halt as soon as she saw Airwolf though. "What is a helicopter doing here?"

"_Pilot."_

Hermione yelped in surprise, then glared as Harry and Ron exchanged high-fives. "Who was that?"

"_I am Airwolf. Aircraft Commander: Harry Potter. Pilot: Ron Weasley. Weapons Technician: Hermione Granger."_

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Ron grinned at her. "We've got a helicopter and she rocks."

"_Thank you. Probability of enemy: Lord Voldemort returning: 50. More data required. Probability of enemy: Lord Voldemort defeating Airwolf and Airwolf crew: 0. Want to fly?"_

* * *

A/N: First of all: I borrowed the idea of Airwolf being sentient from Vathara. Feedback please. I'm toying with putting Airwolf in PoA. (Two wolves and a dog) I won't if you guys don't like this little oneshot. Please Read and Review


End file.
